


Like A Dagger To The Heart

by subtlehysteria



Series: Cinderella AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlehysteria/pseuds/subtlehysteria
Summary: “Where is your head today, your highness?” Shiro says, twirling Keith’s sword on his finger before offering it to him, hilt first.Keith sighs, taking the sword.That seems to be answer enough for Shiro if the wicked tilt to his lips is anything to go by.“It’s that boy, isn’t it?” Shiro says.Keith only nods.*Keith can't stop thinking about a certain blue boy, but with the ball and his required marraige fast-approaching, can he prove that a honest country boy is what the kingdom truly needs?





	Like A Dagger To The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I lied... I realised I kinda needed this part before I could write the part I was actually gonna write today so... here we have Keith making a deal with the devil *cough* Sendak *cough cough* to find his blue boy. 
> 
> I'm sorry that I've been writing this series out of order... I never really planned it, it just kinda... happened. So yeah
> 
> I can't say when the (real) final part will be up. I'm going away on vacation today so I might be able to work on it here and there. But there will be one more part set after A Secret Garden, and then the series will be complete. Can you guys guess what it might be? ;) 
> 
> Anyway, here is Keith being the fiery, awkward prince we all know and love him to be:

Keith’s mind was gone.

Usually, the clinking of metal on metal, the flash of silver as swords knocked swords helped clear his mind. But not this time.

Not when all he could see was navy-blue eyes, chestnut-brown cowlicks. A teasing smile with thin pink lips forming the words “Perhaps” like it was a secret.

“Your Highness!”

Keith blinks, coming out of his stupor. Shiro, the head of the royal guard, stands before him, sword at the ready.

“Sorry,” Keith mumbles, taking his stance.

Shiro says nothing, only giving him a knowing smile. Keith knows that smile and he does not like it, not one bit. He lunges forward without a thought. Attacking first and thinking later was his motto, no matter how many times his uncle admonished him for it.

Shiro is quick to respond, pulling a tricky technique he’d spent years to perfect, and Keith had only just begun to learn. Keith nearly loses his hold on his sword, but he keeps pushing, forward, forward, forward and Shiro accommodates, stepping back but still giving Keith a run for his money.

Keith tries to remain patient. Patience yields focus, as Shiro always says. But then he catches a spot of blue on the wall that reminds him of a certain boy in the forest. His mind begins to wander, his imagination conjuring up their next meeting. Perhaps on another hunt? But no, he’d promised he wouldn’t hunt the elk. And, despite what others might think, Keith does keep his promises (when it mattered). Maybe at the ball? But… would the boy be able to attend? He is a country boy, at least, that was the impression Keith had gotten. With his well-worn clothes and messy hair, smudges on his cheeks that could only have been won through hard work. Keith appreciates that. Hard work, no matter if it was in the stateroom or on the field, still deserved to be recognised.

Keith hears the sharp _shring_ of metal sliding on metal, feels his sword’s hilt tug away from his hand. He watches as it flies head over tails through the air, only to be caught deftly by Shiro. His smile is smug, with that hint of fondness Keith loves but will never admit to. Shiro is like a brother to him, had been by his side since Keith was fourteen and angry, having just lost his father. Shiro had been there for him when no one else could get through to him. And that was something special.

“Where is your head today, your Highness?” Shiro says, twirling Keith’s sword on his finger before offering it to him, hilt first.

Keith sighs, taking the sword.

That seems to be answer enough for Shiro if the wicked tilt to his lips is anything to go by.

“It’s that boy, isn’t it?” Shiro says.

Keith only nods.

They both take the towels offered by the servants, done with their training for the day. Keith is ready to get out of his fencing uniform. It is too tight around the collar, just like every other outfit he has to wear around the palace “for appearance’s sake”.

“I just,” Keith says, sheathing his sword and heading down the small set of stairs leading to the training platform. “I can’t stop thinking about him.”

Shiro is right beside him, his white forelock sticking to his forehead with sweat. Keith could only imagine what he looked like.

“He seemed nice,” Shiro says.

“He was more than just nice!” Keith says. “He’s… I don’t know.”

“Use your words,” Shiro says, elbowing Keith lightly in the ribs.

“You know I’m not good at that kinda stuff,” Keith mumbles.

“Good practice then,” Shiro replies, already unbuttoning his jacket. Keith does the same, relishing in the cool air that hits his chest. A small reprieve before he must get dressed in another stiff-collared jacket by his tailor’s design.

“I – he’s just – he’s so different,” Keith starts. “I’ve never met a boy like that before. He’s so… genuine.”

Shiro nods, indicating for Keith to continue. Keith blows a raspberry.

“And?” Shiro says, cheeky smile broadening by the second.

“And he’s beautiful,” Keith admits, the words slipping before he can stop them.

Shiro stops in his tracks, blinking at Keith rather stupidly. “Did I hear that correctly?”

Keith pouts, continuing his way to… wherever, just not here. Not with Shiro looking at him like _that_.

“No no no no, hold up,” Shiro says, tugging at Keith’s elbow.

Keith groans, but allows himself to be pulled, facing Shiro once more. Well, more like facing Shiro’s chest. Shiro was a good head taller than him, something Keith has always been jealous of. Both of his parents had been so tall, so why did he magically get stuck with the short genes?

“What?” Keith says to Shiro’s chest.

Shiro bends down, meeting Keith’s eyes.

“You just said he’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, and?”

“You’ve never said that before, about anyone. Ever.”

Keith stops, thinking back. There have been multiple portraits sent of potential suitors who could all be considered handsome, yes. The women as well were supposedly pretty, although Keith never really took the time to really look. He knew everyone would prefer he marry a woman, for tradition’s sake, but Keith couldn’t deny his feelings. He just… didn’t see women that way.

That day in the forest, after seeing the boy, however, Keith finally understood the meaning of the word pretty. He was more than that, stunning, breathtaking… beautiful. But it didn't matter what he looked like on the outside because the boy was actually genuine, a good soul, bright inside. That could be the only explanation for the reason he glowed, even in the cool shade provided by the trees.

Fingers snap in his face. Keith startles, looks about. Oh, right. The palace, he’s at the palace, in his sweaty training clothes, with Shiro.

“You were doing it again,” Shiro says, hands on his hips in that reprimanding, big-brother way. “You must really like this boy.”

Keith swallows thickly. Yeah. Yeah, he did.

“Your Highness?”

Keith swivels around, finding one of the servants standing nervously behind him.

“Yes?” Keith says, ignoring Shiro’s _we’re-talking-about-this-later_ look.

“The doctor is here to see the king,” the servant says.

Keith doesn’t waste any time. He pushes his towel into Shiro’s hands and runs up the stairs to his uncle’s quarters.

*

When he arrives, the doctor is already there, listening to Thace’s heart through his stethoscope.

“Uncle,” Keith says, panting heavily from the run. Five flights of stairs could do that to a person, even to someone as fit as Keith.

“Keith,” Thace says, smiling at his nephew. As if he wasn’t being checked up on for the third time this week. As if he wasn’t dying.

“What’s this I’ve been hearing about a boy in the forest?” Thace continues. He pats the open space beside him on the settee, inviting Keith to sit.

Keith does, albeit hesitantly.

“Has Shiro been talking?” Keith whispers quietly.

“He’s not the only one,” Thace says. The doctor continues his examination, paying no mind to the king and his nephew. Keith still feels uncomfortable talking with another person in the room though.

“Keith.” He feels a hand on the shoulder, pale, the blue veins sticking out all too prominently.

Keith looks up from behind his sweat-soaked bangs, meeting his uncle’s imploring gaze.

“Is he of nobility?” Thace asks.

Keith bites his bottom lip, shakes his head.

Thace’s face drops, his mouth curling into a small frown.

“Keith –” he starts.

Keith stands, has to move, do something. He can’t stand that disappointed look on his uncle’s face. “Uncle, you don’t understand. He’s, he’s different. So different than any of those snobbish men you call suitors. He’s genuine and kind and –”

“How can you know that?” Thace says, watching Keith pace back and forth as if at a tennis match. “You only met the boy once.”

“Wasn’t it the same with my father? When he first saw mom?” Keith says, hands clenched into tight fists at his side. His father always told him the story whenever Keith struggled to fall asleep, or when he missed the mother he never knew growing up.

“That’s different,” Thace says. “Your mother was a princess.”

“But he would have loved her anyway!” Keith exclaims, finally coming to a stop. The doctor stares at him, eyes wide in shock at his outburst.

Keith can feel his cheeks burning from embarrassment. His temper always manages to get the better of him. He needs to work on that if he is going to become king. He had hoped that that wouldn’t be anytime soon, that he would have enough time to learn, become the king he was expected to be, but with Thace’s condition…

“Yes,” Thace says, remaining calm in Keith’s fury. “He would have, without a doubt. But they never would have met if she wasn’t a princess.”

Keith huffs, crossing his arms and scowling at his boots. He hates that Thace is right. “Yes, but, but he’s so –” Keith tapers off, losing his words as he meets Thace’s gaze. There is a sadness there, a deeper meaning lurking underneath those swirling storm-grey eyes.

“You may not believe it,” Thace says, “but I was in a similar situation.”

Keith’s eyebrows raise of their own accord, his hands dropping limply at his sides. “What?”

Thace pats the seat beside him once more. Slowly, Keith makes his way over and sits.

“Back when your father and I were still learning our trade, around your age give it take,” Thace says, “I met a boy.” Thace’s entire face softens at the mentioning, Keith can hardly recognise his uncle. “He was new to the guard. Our age, if not younger even. Feisty, quite like you,” Thace says, knocking his shoulder with Keith’s. Keith can’t help the small smile ticking at his lips.

“He became my partner in combat training,” Thace continues. “And he was good, _very_ good. It wasn’t a surprise when he managed to pin me down after only five minutes. And when our eyes met…” Thace pauses, his eyes blinking slowly, clouded with memories. “Well, how could I not fall for him?”

Keith lets out a quiet sigh. He can already tell where this is going, and yet he still finds himself wanting to hear more. He scoots a little closer, like a child anxious to hear the next part of a great adventure story. Thace gives a small chuckle at the look on Keith’s face.

“We spent a lot of time together after that,” Thace says. “Mainly combat training, or going out on hunts. But there were the quiet moments too, walks through the garden, or talks late at night. And those were the moments I fell in love with the most. He was fiery, yes, but he also had a soft side to him, hidden behind all of those prickly walls he’d built up.”

“What happened?” Keith asks, voice barely above a whisper.

Thace gives a heavy sigh. Tilting his head up, he looks to the ceiling as if praying. “My father found out about our courtship, and had him removed from the guard.” Thace looks to Keith. Where once there was fondness was now a sadness so heavy it felt like Keith’s own. “I didn’t get to say goodbye,” Thace says.

Keith ducks his head, hiding behind his fringe. He knew it was coming, but it still hurt to hear. He knew his grandfather was stern, Kolivan was known for his harsh decisions, but that… that was too much, too brash, too cruel.

“Do you miss him?” Keith finds himself asking.

“Every day,” Thace replies without hesitation.

“Why didn’t you look for him?” Keith asks, “When grandfather died?”

“I did,” Thace says, heaving another sigh. “He is happily married. His husband is very kind, despite his rather… unapproachable demeanour.”

Keith expects to hear bitterness, for Thace’s face to harden with anger. But instead, there is a smile, small and fond.

“I –” Keith starts. But there are no words.

“Keith,” Thace says, “I am happy that you have met someone who gives you that same light. But I don’t want you to experience what I did.”

“But you wouldn’t do that,” Keith says. “Would you?”

Thace hesitates, his mouth forming a thin line. “Our kingdom is small. And after the war, we have been left with very few resources. We need help if we want to grow strong again. You know this. And the only way is through –”

“An advantageous marriage,” Keith finishes for him. “I know.”

The doctor, who had remained silent until now, clears his throat. Both Keith and Thace look to him.

“Well? How is he?” Keith says, curt. He shouldn’t be taking it out on the doctor, but he can’t help the sorrow that has begun to dig into his heart.

The doctor avoids Keith’s eyes, fingers fiddling with his stethoscope. “Your Majesty…”

“Don’t worry,” Thace says, placing a gentle hand on the doctor’s arm. “If it takes you that long to say it, then we already know.”

Keith clenches his jaw, squeezing his eyes shut. Today just seemed to keep spiralling down, down, down.

Suddenly, the double doors to Thace’s bedroom open, revealing The Grand Duke Sendak and Shiro, who is now dressed back in his clean-cut uniform.

“Your Majesty,” Sendak says, inclining his head while Shiro does a full bow.

“Ah, Grand Duke,” Thace says, standing and already buttoning his shirt. He lets out a wet cough, but waves a hand at the doctor, keeping him at bay. “I’m fine,” Thace rasps.

Keith stands as well, holding back from wanting to tug Thace to bed and tuck him in. Thace needs rest, not whatever Sendak was about to dump on his shoulders.

Keith doesn't like Sendak. Everyone knows it. The Duke is cold and thinks only of the kingdom’s militia. How it needed more funding, more soldiers, more weapons. Sendak didn’t care for the people, his smarmy opinions being more than sufficient evidence.

“Your Majesty,” Sendak says again, “The prince is needed for his portrait –”

“Why do I have to pose for these stupid portraits!” Keith exclaims. “They’re horrible and a waste of time.” He doesn’t care that he sounds like a spoiled child. He’s had enough. Marriage this, suitors that, the good of the kingdom blah-blah-blah. Did no one care for what he wanted? Yes, he knew the kingdom was important, that was his main concern as prince and future king, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t take his own wants into consideration as well. Right?

“Sire,” Sendak says through gritted teeth, “these portraits are required in order to find suitable brides.”

“What if I don’t want a suitable bride?” Keith shoots back. “What if I married, say, an honest country boy? What then?”

The room goes silent and Keith swears he can feel the temperature drop. No one says anything for a while before Sendak breaks into a chortle that is so fake, Keith can taste the bitterness from here.

“Oh please,” Sendak says. “The kingdom does not need a country girl.”

“Boy,” Keith interjects.

Sendak ignores him. “What they need is a wealthy princess with a wide expanse of land, divisions and resources.”

“Grand Duke,” Thace says, as sharp as a dagger to the heart. Sendak’s mouth claps shut, his stance turning stiff. “I have just had this discussion with Keith, I do not think he needs to hear it again.”

“Of course, your Majesty,” Sendak says, a hand crossed on his chest. “My apologies.”

Shiro sends Keith a look. He can see the worry etched in the furrow of his brow.

“Keith,” Thace says, clapping his nephew on the shoulder. “These portraits and the ball are an old tradition that must be seen through. It is important. You know that.”

Keith swallows thickly. “Yes, uncle,” he says.

Thace gives Keith’s shoulder a small squeeze before retracting his hand.

“On one condition,” Keith says. Everyone stops, all with a different look in their eyes. Thace looks genuinely curious, Shiro appears nervous and Sendak looks downright murderous. The doctor looks desperate to just leave already.

“I want the invitations to go out to everyone, not just the nobility. The war has caused a lot of damage. Don’t you think everyone deserves a reason to smile, even just for one night?”

“That is not how it is done!” Sendak says, reeking of outrage.

“Just because it what’s done does not mean it is what should be done!” Keith retorts, his lips quirking at the words. That boy really does know what he’s talking about.

Shiro’s jaw drops, Sendak bristles and Thace… Thace smiles.

“Well,” Thace says. “I supposed tradition can take a backseat for once. For the people.”

Keith nods. “For the people,” he says.

Sendak clasps his hands together, creating a booming _clap!_

“Well then!" he says, layering on a hearty good-naturedness no one believes for a second. “I feel a bargain has been settled. A ball for the people, and a princess for the prince? Yes?”

Everyone shares a look before turning their attention to Keith.

Keith breathes in deeply through his nose. This isn’t the way he wanted it to go, but maybe if the boy does come to the ball, maybe if, by some chance, they meet again, then Keith can show them what he means. That this boy is a greater person than any prince or princess could ever be. Including Keith.

“Make it a prince, and you have a deal,” Keith says.

Sendak's lips twitch, but he inclines his head. "As you wish."

Behind him, Shiro silently groans, hiding his face in his hands.

Keith grins. He's going to prove them wrong. He's sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys guess who Thace's long-lost love is? (I'm so sorry, I was crying writing that part)


End file.
